


A Baby of Twilight

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Mental Regression, Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Anon. Here we see what can happen when you get a little overconfident in your healing abilities. Emmett recovered for the most part, but what he lost was incalculable, driving him to the one person he felt he could reach out to.
Kudos: 12





	A Baby of Twilight

In a world where the predominant ruler is man, it’s hard for a blood thirsty creature of the night to live in such a world side by side with them, especially since human’s doubled as their food source. Naturally, a select group of people rose up against the seemingly unkillable creatures and picked them off one by one throughout the centuries.

Eventually, the vampire race was forced into hiding and blend in with the humans while subsisting mostly on animal blood instead. However, no matter how much they tried to throw the wretched humans off their trail, they continued to persist. In this case, a particular hunter gave his life to kill one Emmett Cullen, Husband to Rosalie Hale, and brother to Edward Cullen.

Fortunately, the hunter failed to rid the world of one more vampire, but he did manage to wound Emmett so badly that it actually had lasting consequences. While none of the damage hindered him physically, the emotional scars and the irreparable incontinence that he now suffered from did more damage than lost limbs or movement could have ever done.

Emmett lost not only his ability to use the bathroom, but his wife as well, the young woman unable to live the rest of her life with someone as pathetic as him.

With no one else to turn to, the black-haired man went to his brother Edward and his wife Bella, begging them to take him in so at least he would no longer be alone. It was hard enough after being forced to wear diapers, but losing the love of his life was absolutely devastating.

Taking pity on the incontinent vampire, Edward welcomed his brother with open arms, making sure that his every need was taken care of. Although, he might have gone a little overboard with the hospitality, noticing only a month into his brother’s stay that there were some changes to his personality.

“Edward! I need my diapee changed!” Emmett shouted from his room as the sound of crinkling and other various loud noises filled the air around it.

“I’ll be right there Em!” Edward shouted back as he rushed over to his brother’s room with lightning fast speed, swinging the door open and finding the diapered vampire currently sitting on the floor in an extremely messy diaper. There was no way he had just messed himself, but that wasn’t even the strangest part of the scene that laid in front of Edward.

Here was a vampire that had lived for more than one-hundred years sitting in nothing but a soiled diaper, t-shirt, and playing with various baby toys that were scattered all around him. However, instead of being appalled, disgusted, or even shocked by it, the brown-haired vampire smiled down at his younger brother.

“Em, how long has that diaper of yours been messy?” Edward asked as he placed his hands on his hips, the young man almost certain that he knew the answer.

“I dun know.” Emmett replied, feigning ignorance of the situation despite knowing fully well how long and how full his diaper had been. He might have been rendered incontinent and practically unable to hold it, but there were still times where he could catch the faintest feeling of needing to go, and especially the feeling of his own mess bubbling and crawling against his skin as he pushed the slimy sludge out into his diaper.

“Em…” The older brother trailed off, hoping that the diapered vampire would be a little more honest with him so he didn’t have to drag this out for much longer.

“Maybe…an hour?” The other vampire replied, pretending to give it some thought and still lying about it.

“Are you sure? Cause it smells like it’s been a lot longer than an hour.” Edward retorted, his nose and mind sharper than the younger vampire was giving him credit for.

Emmett didn’t reply, he just went back to playing with his toys and avoided saying anything more since he knew that he wasn’t going to win this battle.

“Didn’t we talk about trying to use the potty when you got the chance?” Edward continued as he stepped a little closer, his head tilting ever so slightly upwards as his eyes peered down on the sheepish vampire, the older man not daring to take his eyes off of the smelly rug rat for one second.

“Yes…” The black-haired vampire trailed off as he turned his head away from his brother, unable to look at even a fraction of the other man’s body without feeling guilty about his blatant lies.

“You felt the need to go potty and just used your diapers, didn’t you? And you just sat in them all this time and didn’t ask to be changed, am I right?” Edward finally asked, no longer beating around the bush and just hitting his younger brother with the cold hard questions that the diapered vampire couldn’t avoid answer.

Emmett silenced himself again, knowing that his answer was just going to get him in trouble. Sadly, silence was more than enough for Edward to know that his suspicions were right, so it didn’t matter if the diapered vampire answered or not.

“You do know what this means now, don’t you?” The older vampire asked as he slowly made his way behind his brother.

Before Edward even made it halfway, Emmett got on all fours and tried to dart out of the room as fast as he could, only to be scooped up by his older brother and held up high in the air with his stinky butt just a few feet away from the brown-haired man’s face.

“No! Let me go!” Emmett cried as he tried to wriggle free of his brother’s grasp, but the stinky vampire was unable to do anything other than make the diaper around his waist crinkle and squelch with every move he made.

“I’m sorry Em, but you brought this upon yourself.” Edward replied as he squeezed the diapered vampire tighter, making sure that his grip was tight enough so that he didn’t accidentally drop his brother.

Taking the diapered vampire over to a little stool in the corner of the room, Edward sat himself down first before taking his younger brother and throwing the diapered vampire over his lap, pinning Emmett down with one hand while the other readied itself for what was about to happen next.

“No, please! I promise I’ll tell you next time!” Emmett begged, as he looked up at his brother with pleading eyes, but Edward felt no sympathy for the big baby.

This time, it was Edward who didn’t reply. He didn’t need to since Emmett knew what the older vampire was going to say anyways. He had already told Emmett a million times by now, and if words wouldn’t sink in, then perhaps something a little more physical will.

Raising his hand, the brown-haired vampire reached as high up and as far back as his hand could go before bringing it back down against the younger vampire’s butt with a loud crinkly smack that resounded throughout the whole room. If not for the fact that Bella was away to see her family, she might have rushed in to see what could have caused such a thunderous noise.

“Ow!” Emmett cried as he felt the blow to his bottom, feeling the warm mush around his bottom spreading all over his diaper even more so than it had already.

“There’s plenty more where that came from.” The older vampire replied as he gripped his brother’s diapered rear and forcefully smushed all of the mess inside around. Anytime a new lump formed, Edward would pull his hand back and smack it down until the crinkly undergarment looked deflated and flattened in several areas.

Raising his hand high into the air once more, Edward brought it back down even harder against the diapered vampire’s rear, squishing the mess in his diaper around even more while simultaneously reddening his rear. No matter how much padding or mess was between Edward’s hand and his brother’s butt, it was never going to be enough to stop his vampiric strength from tanning the stinky vampire’s hide.

Smack after smack, the spanking went on for what seemed like forever for the diapered vampire, tears streaming down his face and adding even more of a sparkle than there already was. By the time Edward was finished properly punishing him, the messy vampire was bawling like the little baby he was.

After letting Emmett cry in his lap for a few minutes, the brown-haired vampire released his hold on the diapered man and lifted him up in the air, only to place his sore and squishy butt on the ground a few moments later.

“Now I hope you learned your lesson about not only lying to me, but about being diligent when it comes to learning how to use the potty again.” Edward told his younger brother as he bent down and looked directly in the sobbing vampire’s face.

“Y-y-yesh d-d-daddy.” Emmett replied through his hyperventilation as he tried to wipe the still streaming tears from his face.

It was still relatively new for the younger vampire to call his brother daddy, but considering how the roles of each man were at the moment, it was hard for either of them to see it as anything but. Of course, Edward still found himself taken a back by Emmett calling him daddy, and Emmett would feel something similar when he was referred to as a baby, but the two quickly grew to accept, and even enjoy their new roles.

Over time, the diapered vampire’s babyishness only continued to grow more and more prominent with no sign of stopping. Surprisingly, Edward and Bella didn’t mind it. In fact, they welcomed their new baby as if he were their own. Bella didn’t play as big of a role as her husband though, he was the one to take on most of the responsibilities when it came to his baby brother. Meanwhile, Emmett started to have less responsibilities of his own. Before anyone knew it, it was like the diapered vampire had really become nothing more than a big baby.

Sitting in the same room as before, Emmett played with his toys like he did every day, only now, there was a lot more of a sight to behold. Not only had the room completely transformed, but so had the diapered vampire.

The room he was staying in had been redecorated to match that of an actual infant’s nursery, only all the objects in the room were all meant to be used by someone much, much older. There was a crib off in the corner that was as big as a queen-sized bed, and a changing station that looked like it belonged in a physician’s examination room.

Towards the far end of the room was a large playpen that Emmett was currently inside of, filled with a huge toy chest, a foam floor, and of course, a plethora of different baby toys and stuffed animals all over the place. Aside from a T.V. currently playing a children’s show and some other larger items like a bouncer and rocking horse, there really wasn’t much in the room. As for the brown-haired vampire himself, his appearance changed so much in the span of a few months that it would be hard for anyone to recognize him if they hadn’t seen him since the injuries.

First off was of course the diapers he wore. Now they were much thicker than before, and they even had extremely babyish designs printed all over them. Along with the change in underwear, his clothes also matched his new absorbent undergarments. Instead of a t-shirt and no pants like he had in the beginning, now the diapered vampire was wearing a shortall with a pacifier clipped to the front. Out of all the pieces of clothing he could have been wearing, even a onesie might have done a better job hiding the immense bulge of the padding from between his legs.

The shortalls weren’t even the most efficient piece of clothing to remove which would have helped Emmett with taking his diaper off before having a chance to use it. Edward said it was to teach the young vampire discipline and patience, but the reality of the situation was that the brown-haired man just thought his little brother looked much more adorable in them.

Thankfully, after a few spanking sessions with the diapered vampire, Emmett was much more aware when he needed to go potty, and would ask his brother to help him undress when the need arose. Of course, neither of them saw each other as brothers at this point, both of them referring to the other as “daddy” in Emmett’s case, or “sweetie” with Edward.

“Daddy! I hafta go potty!” The younger vampire shouted as he toddled into his daddy’s bedroom, carrying with him his teddy bear and blanky, the latter of which was dragging on the floor and had even collected some other miscellaneous toys.

“And you’re sure you didn’t go potty in your diapees?” Edward asked as he sat up from the bed and walked over to the big baby.

“I’m sure.” Emmett replied, his tone clearly showing that he was tired of how his daddy treated him. Despite how overtly babyish he acted; it was still a hard adjustment for the black-haired vampire to get used to this new status of his. The feeling was so conflicting, and that was probably what led to most of his tantrums.

While it was important to have trust, Edward just wanted to be doubly sure and gave the back of his baby’s poofy padding a firm smack, causing Emmett to jump in response.

“Alright, looks like you really are clean. Now let’s get you ready to use the potty like a big boy.” The older vampire said before giving his big baby’s diaper a few more pats, this time out of love and not suspicion.

After teasing Emmett for a few more minutes, Edward took the diapered vampire by the hand and led him into the bathroom where a small training potty was already set up and waiting for him. There have already been a few incidents where Edward was just a little too slow either taking off Emmett’s clothes or getting the potty out in time, but with the latter taken care of, it was mostly up to the diapered vampire not to soil himself before being sat on the potty.

Once quick disrobing later and the black-haired man was standing in the middle of the bathroom wearing nothing but his diaper. It wasn’t long before that too was taken off his body, leaving Emmett totally in the nude before being sat down on the training potty.

“Now you just sit there until you get it all out. Do you have to go number one, number two, or both?” The older man asked, just so that he wasn’t surprised when his big baby dropped a stinky gift for him to clean up later.

“J-just pee.” Emmett stuttered.

Edward wasn’t sure if his nervousness was because this was the first time Emmett was using a potty in a long time, the fact that it was a training potty, or that the incontinent vampire was hiding something from him. Regardless, his baby’s need to relieve himself must be real, so the older vampire was more than willing to give the black-haired man the benefit of the doubt.

Emmett didn’t really know how he should feel about this situation. There was a multitude of conflicting feelings, most of which stemmed from him wanting to get back into his diaper as soon as possible since he had grown so accustomed to them. The feeling of the cold plastic against his butt was just so foreign to him now. Even though the young vampire felt his bladder about to explode, he just couldn’t release it no matter how hard he tried.

For the next few minutes, the incontinent man just sat there concentrating, hoping to at least get something out and appease his daddy so that it didn’t look like he was just wasting the brown-haired vampire’s time. Although, it wasn’t as if Vampire’s didn’t have an abundance of that anyways.

Eventually, Emmett started to make a little progress when a small trickle of pee started flowing out of him and into the training potty below. There were a couple splashes here and there, but it was still a lot of work just to get even that out. Pretty soon though, the black-haired vampire finally managed to get through the mental blockage and release all the built-up urine that was inside of him. The second the sound of liquid splashing against the base of the toilet started to echo in the bathroom, Emmett couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as his bladder was swiftly emptied.

“Good job! Who’s not a potty pants? Is it Em? I think it is!” Edward cooed as he watched his baby boy go potty like a big boy. This was the first time Emmett had actually used the toilet since his injuries left him incontinent, so he was going to make a super big deal out of it in hopes that it would encourage him to use it more frequently.

Blushing at his daddy’s response, the naked vampire felt the stream suddenly get weaker, but fortunately it didn’t stop, not until every last drop was emptied into the bowl. Just to be certain that it was all out though, Edward had his baby boy sit there for another five minutes just to be sure. After that, the brown-haired vampire smiled and gave Emmett’s hair a light and playful ruffle.

“Alright sweetie, let’s get you wiped up and back into your diaper.” Edward cooed before lifting the naked man off the training potty and standing him upright, taking some wipes he had prepared beforehand and using them to clean up any excess urine that may have splashed onto the young vampire’s butt or any remnants left on his penis.

Despite having been changed many times by his daddy by this point, there was just something about this specific situation that was much more embarrassing than being changed into a fresh diaper.

When Edward was finished wiping the naked vampire down, he took the old, but still dry diaper and pulled it back up over Emmett’s privates, followed by his t-shirt and the shortalls respectively. After that, the older vampire lifted his charge up and carried him back into the nursery and set him down on the floor.

“Now you stay right there. Daddy’s got something to do, okay?” The brown-haired vampire said before quickly taking his leave, not even bothering to wait for the big baby to reply with even a simple nod.

Once Edward left the room, Emmett turned around and waddled over to the farthest corner of his nursery, pushing aside the large potted plant that gave just a little bit of life to the room and hid behind it. Its large lush leaves were certainly big, but they were in no way enough to shield the diapered vampire from prying eyes.

Regardless, some cover was better than none, and judging by the rumbling in his stomach, he had about a few seconds to find himself in a better position before everything just exploded out of him at once. Thankfully, there was just enough time for Emmett to get down in a squatting stance before the inevitable avalanche came rushing out of his butt and into the padding below.

It was small at first, the rancid fudge having to force not only the diaper, but also the shortalls to bulge out so that it could nestle into its new home without any trouble. The shortalls didn’t care to oblige with the stinky mass that was accumulating in the diaper though, so once it stretched as far as it would go, the mess had no other choice but to pile up, the foul-smelling waste crawling up the back of his diaper while also slowly making its way into the front.

As this was going on, Emmett didn’t realize that his daddy was on his way back to the room with a surprise for him. It wasn’t every day the young vampire made it to the potty on time, so the brown-haired man thought a little positive reinforcement would do the big baby some good. Unfortunately, Edward couldn’t have guessed that he was going to be the one receiving a surprise instead, his eyes growing wide when he saw the diapered vampire squatting down in the corner with a guilty look on his face.

“Emmett! Did you just poop yourself?” Edward shouted as he watched the big baby huddled in the dark corner trying not to make his messing obvious.

“N-no…” The diapered vampire replied before letting out another grunt and pushing another massive wave of mush into the seat of his diaper, his shortalls unmoving despite the forceful push and instead forcing the slimy sludge inside of Emmett’s diaper to rush into the bottom and up towards the front of the crinkly undergarment. He technically didn’t lie, but a technicality wasn’t going to save the stinky vampire from his daddy’s wrath.

“That’s it, mister! I think it’s time you had a timeout!” The older vampire exclaimed as he walked towards the diapered man, not even waiting for him to finish soiling himself before lifting Emmett into the air and carrying him back into the nursery.

“N-no! I…hrrng!” The black-haired vampire tried to explain himself, but the seemingly nonstop mudslide exploding out of his rear kept his mouth from letting out much more than some grunts and the occasional breathless sigh.

Edward could feel the mess shifting inside his baby’s diaper, the warm filth pressing against his chest as he carried the smelly vampire over to the punishment corner, a place the pair knew quite well. However, instead of sitting down on the stool like he normally would, the older vampire took Emmett and placed his squishy butt down on it, making sure to push him down as far as he would go so the mess would disperse all throughout the crinkly undergarment.

“Since you clearly like messing your diapers, you’re going to sit in them until I say otherwise.”

“B-but daddy…”

“I don’t wanna hear it. Now you’re going to sit in that diaper, face the wall, and not say another word until I come back and get you. Do I make myself clear?” Edward sternly stated, the tone in his voice making the diapered vampire quiver in fear.

Emmett nodded.

“Good boy. Now let’s see if that obedience of yours holds up after a few hours of sitting in those stinky pampers.” Edward chided the big baby vampire before taking his leave of the nursery, leaving Emmett alone with nothing more than his thoughts and the increasingly pungent aroma emanating from his full diaper.

A few weeks had passed since Emmett was punished for pooping his diaper after just having gone potty. There had been a few accidents since, but that’s just what they were, accidents. Despite not being able to make it to the potty all the time though, Edward saw a substantial amount of progress when it came to the diapered vampire’s potty training, so he decided to give Emmett a reward as a result. 

The reward wasn’t anything special, just another toy for the big baby to play with, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless. Unfortunately, things seem to go downhill after that.

Not even a day later, Emmett pulled a similar stunt when it came to using the potty. Only this time, he only let out a little bit of pee and then absolutely soaked his diaper and filled it to the brim, shamelessly too. At first, Edward thought it was just a fluke, that the young vampire really did try his best and then ultimately had no choice but to use his diaper. When the diaper usage kept going up and potty time went down though, the older man realized that perhaps it was just his baby boy slipping back into his old habits.

A proper punishment seemed to be in order, but seeing as how it hasn’t been working so far, Edward reconsidered and thought of a different way to tackle this problem in a more subtle fashion. Nothing really came to his mind at first, but then a rather devious plan came to mind when he remembered something interesting about human babies. As a sly smile crept up on his face, Edward finalized the details of the plan in his head before heading out of the house for a quick minute to get the necessary items…

“Eep!” Emmett cried out as he felt the cold slender shaft of the thermomotor pierce his rectum and slide unhindered into his body until only the tip stuck out.

“Calm down, I need to do this to check your temperature. Last thing I need is for you to be getting sick and using it as an excuse to keep pooping yourself.”

“When was the wast time you heard of a vampire getting sick?” Emmett asked, finding this whole stunt pointless and unnecessary.

Rather than give an explanation for why he was doing it, the older vampire just smiled before pulling the rectal thermometer out of his baby’s butt without warning, causing Emmett to yelp out in surprise once again.

The naked vampire considered doing something to show his discontent with his daddy, but then he remembered that his defiance would more than likely be met with harsh punishment, ranging from a simple spanking, to a timeout, to no T.V or toys for a whole day. That last one was just terrible just thinking about it considering those were the only source of entertainment for the big baby.

As fun as a harmless raspberry or slightly more difficult diaper change might have been, Emmett just wasn’t about to risk it over something petty. Now, if he didn’t get ice cream for dessert later, then there was going to be blood.

After about five minutes had passed, Edward pinched the tip of the thermometer and slowly pulled it out of Emmett’s butt. When he read the temperature, the older vampire wasn’t shocked in the slightest to find that everything was totally normal. He had a feeling that the diapered vampire was just devolving back into his old ways of just using his diapers instead of using the potty, but since straightforward punishment didn’t seem to be doing anything to help, Edward thought that the best way to get through to his baby boy was to make him admit his wrongdoing himself.

“Oh my! Looks like someone has a fever!” The older vampire exclaimed, pretending that he was shocked to get a rise out of the diapered man.

“W-what?” Emmett stuttered, the young vampire in disbelief at was his daddy just said. He knew better than to actually believe such a blatant lie, but the fact that it came from his daddy just made it seem impossible to believe the facts.

“Yup. Seems like this must be the reason why you’ve been messing yourself a lot more recently, especially after you’ve been making such good progress.”

“O-oh. D-dat must be it…” Emmett trailed off, unsure if he should tell the truth or not since he couldn’t see the temperature on the thermometer. Every bone in his body told the young vampire that there was no way he was going to be able to keep this charade going for long, but his new babyish world view was skewing his rational thought.

Edward wasn’t shocked that the big baby was choosing to lie in this situation. He just smirked and kept up with this little white lie of his.

“I guess this means we’re going to have to take some drastic measures.” The brown-haired vampire said in a disappointed tone. To others, they would have been able to pick up on his horrible acting in an instant, but to Emmett, it sounded super serious.

“D-drastic?” The naked vampire stuttered as he looked up at his daddy, his voice trembling and his lips quivering like that of a scared child.

“Of course. You did say yourself that vampires don’t get sick.”

Emmett gulped. He knew he was caught, but it was like his brain hadn’t processed it yet.

“Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to start amputating and-.” Edward started to say, going straight for the nuclear option until he was abruptly cut off by his baby boy sitting straight up with tears starting to stream down his face.

“No! Wait! I’m not sick! I was messing my diapees on purpose! Please dun ampatipatate!” Emmett cried in a panic, managing to absolutely butcher the word amputate in his last-minute fumble to tell the truth. From there, it was nothing more than a messy cry, the young vampire unable to control himself anymore and simply letting his emotions run rampant.

“Hey, it’s okay sweetie. Nothing’s getting ampatipateted.” Edward replied as he went over to the sobbing vampire’s head to calm him down, even using his baby’s garbled version of amputate to try and alleviate some of tension. “You told the truth, and that’s all that matters.” He continued, thinking that this more than enough punishment judging from the black-haired vampire’s reaction.

It took a few minutes of shushing and hushing, but Emmett eventually calmed down to the point where there were only a few sniffles here and there. Once he was completely calmed down, Edward gave the naked boy a smile before walking back to finish changing the big baby into a fresh diaper. before finishing up completely though, the older vampire decided to poke some holes in the diaper before grabbing another one and layering it over the first.

“I figured since you like making big messes in your diapers, you’d like a reason to wear it a little longer.” Edward commented before giving his thickly diapered baby boy a few gentle pats on the front of his crinkly undergarments. “Say thank you daddy.”

“T-thank you daddy.” The diapered man stuttered as he turned his head away from the other vampire.

Edward chuckled. “Good baby.”


End file.
